User blog:DinoLord00/HTF Games Review 1
Well, since I felt like I should do something different in this post, I figure that there were quite a few HTF games out there and decided to review them, 2 at a time. The thing I find most ironic is that Splurgde123 was thinking about this idea in his last post and I figure it's just some coincidence. And also since I know mondo creating games isn't exactly there strong suit, so I'll go easy on them. Anyways let's get started: Going Overboard Play In this game, it has a pretty simple plot, all you have to do is keep Petunia balanced over water to keep from getting eaten by a shark. Well, to start this game has extremely hard to play. But the thing is, it's not even the player's fault. It's just that the instructions are extremely vague as it says to use the mouse to balance Petunia. But it just doesn't tell you how to do so and you'll most likely die the first five times you play because of that. And if you didn't even read the instructions, good luck trying to survive for 5 seconds. Anyways, what it actually meant was to tilt the mouse left or right to tilt Petunia and you could move from side to side by moving your mouse side to side. The problem is though, is that the tilt is inverted, so you'll have to take several tries to get the hang of it...and there's not even a hint of a score system in this game On the bright side though, it has a pretty catchy theme music playing in the game (that I'm still listening to while writing this) and seeing Russell and Cro-Marmot in the background made me giggle a little. Unfortunately, after that, not much else could be said. Otherwise this gets a 4.7/10 or Mediocre. Hot Potato Play For this game, the game claims that it's a pot-luck party and Flippy brought along baked potatoes, but instead it's a grenade that you'll have to juggle by clicking on the grenade. This time there's a scoring system and the instructions of how to play and how to lose actually make more sense. The problem is that unlike Going Overboard, it didn't exactly captivate my same interests to keep on playing and instead screw around. A thing I found is that if you haven't clicked on the grenade yet and move your mouse around, the character's eyes wo\ill follow it and for my amusement just moving my mouse around to see where the character's eyes went. And the music isn't as clean as Hot Potato's and for nitpicking reasons, I feel like Flippy should've died as well when you lose. With this game, it gets a 7.0/10 or a Decent. Overview The games aren't particularly eye catching, but in terms of indie games, it's okay. It has some vague instructions and sometimes shallow gameplay, but once you get used to it, they turn out quite enjoyable. -DinoLord00 Category:Blog posts